12 Angry Hens/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for 12 Angry Hens. Transcript Jason: One second to go. He maneuvers around the goalie and scores! Michelle: Jason, you could break something. Jason: Thanks, Grandmum. It's soft, see? Michelle: Yeah, but this is wood. (gasps) Oh, no, Jason Conrad, look what you did! Grandmum's going to be really upset with you. She told us to take care of Granddad's old stuff. Jason: I didn't do it. Michelle: It just got dented all by itself? Jason: Listen to me. Michelle: I don't need to listen. It's obvious what happened. Grandmum: My, my, pickles. What are you two fussing about? Jason: Michelle says I did something, but I didn't. And she won't even let me explain. Grandmum: Well, pets, remember what the Good Book says. "He who answers before listening, that is his folly and his shame." That means-- Michelle: That answering too soon is, um... Grandmum: It means that making a decision before you listen to everything is foolhardy. Michelle: Fool what? Grandmum: Not at all bright. Now, Michelle, luv, would you mind--? Michelle: Sure, Grandmum. Grandmum: (coughs) Actually, dear, I was going to ask you to empty the bag, seeing as it was full. The extras are in-- Michelle: I know, upstairs. I'll get 'em. Woah! Michelle: Hi, guys! I wouldn't take Jason this time after what he did to the Rockhopper. Zidgel: We'll take your word for it. Jason: That's not fair! I'm innocent! Listen to me! Fidgel: We're approaching the beacon signal, Captain. I say, where's young Jason? Zidgel: In the penalty box. Michelle says he dented our ship. Fidgel: Doesn't sound like Jason. Did he say what happened? Michelle: Uh, well, no, not exactly. Fidgel: Did you ask him? Michelle: No, I mean he was gonna make up some excuse, but-- Fidgel: But you didn't listen to his answer. Michelle: I didn't have to. It was obvious what happened. Fidgel: Captain, the ship flasing the beacon. We're right on top of it. Zidgel: On top of it? Oh, no. We probably crushed it. What am I gonna tell Commander Strap? Fidgel: I don't mean--it's just an expression. I mean we're very close. Zidgel: Oh, right. Of course. Like a code. Kevin: What a pretty Easter basket. Michelle: Yeah, an empty basket. Looks abandoned. I say we leave it. Midgel: But aren't you the least bit curious what's inside? There's gotta be more to it than that, right? Michelle: Yeah, but look at it. What more could there be? I don't see any candy. Fidgel: All we know is that it was putting out a distress signal, and our mission is to investigate. Orders, Captain? Zidgel: I'll take a double cheeseburger, large fries...oh, you mean, that code speak again. Uh...extend robotic arm, retrieve object. Fidgel: No, Kevin. This is delicate equipment. Let go, Kevin. Stop. Give me those controls. Zidgel: No telling what's inside, guys. So be ready to run, I mean, to confront whatever dangerous alien is in there. Zidgel: Ahhh! Chicken: (clucks) Zidgel: That's kind of a letdown. I mean, except for that holographic head. That's pretty cool! Michelle: Awww, she's so cute. Chicken: (clucks) Zidgel: Ah! She's attacking! I knew it. A hostile alien chicken! After her! Fidgel: Wait, Captain, I believe she's trying to tell us something. Zidgel: Whatever she's saying, it's fowl. Heh, heh. Get it? Humor in the face of danger. Midgel: No, Captain, Fidgel's right, she's trying to tell us something. Chicken: (clucks) Michelle: What's it say, Fidgel? Fidgel: I can't read it. Must be some sort of hieroglyphics. Zidgel: I think it's just bad handwriting. Chicken scratch, you might say. Heh, heh. Midgel: Whatever it is, we should help her. Michelle: Right, we should help. Fidgel: But what if she's merely a decoy, a trap sent by Cavitus? Michelle: Oh, you're right, we shouldn't help. Zidgel: But she brought breakfast! Michelle: Good point. Let's help her! I mean, wait, what should we do? Fidgel: Perhaps finding out more before we answer. Chicken: (clucks) Kevin: Happy Easter! Zidgel: How's it coming, doctor? Fidgel: Slowly. Nothing is working. Only the most advanced, cutting edge, state-of-the-art decoder can help us decipher this. Fidgel: I have an egg timer. Would that help? It's digital. Kevin: (blows whistle) Michelle: Neat ring, Kevin. Where'd you get it? Michelle: (blows whistle) Fidgel: Kevin, you're a genius! Kevin: No, I'm a penguin. Fidgel: That's a decoder ring. It's exactly what I need to break this cipher. May I? Kevin: (nods head) Zidgel: Can I blow the whistle when he's done cracking the code? Kevin: (shakes head) Zidgel: Awww, come on. Oh, what if I let you (whispers) Kevin: Wheeeeee!! Yoo-hoo!! Ho, ho, ho! Whee!! Fidgel: I've got it! I broke the code. "Sugar frosted black hole cereal is the best." Oh, wait, that's what written on the ring. Urgent from Planet Henpeckedalot. Need help. Come quick. Please pick up milk and bread if you pass a market. Zidgel: Midgel, set a course for the nearest convenient store. Chicken: (clucks) Zidgel: Yes, ma'am. You heard her, Midgel. Make it snappy. Midgel: There it is, Captain. Planet Henpeckedalot. Fidgel: This is where the chickens lay candy eggs for Easter. Chickens: (cluck angrily) Midgel: Captain? Want to give it a go? Zidgel: (clears throat) Chickens of Henpeckedalot. We are from the Federation and have heard your cry for help. Let me just say that your coop here is awful-- Michelle: What'd you say that for? Zidgel: I was just trying to say, your coop is awfully nice. Michelle: What? Ah, we should have listened to the whole thing. Midgel: What's the strategy, Captain? Zidgel: Retreat! You know how hard it is to get caramel stains off a uniform? Zidgel: When are they gonna run out of ammo? It's like they have a never ending supply. Midgel: If we could only get them to stop for a moment to listen to us. Michelle: But how? Kevin: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo! Cock-a-doodle-doo! Midgel: Wow, I guess it's good to learn a second language. Chicken #1: As I was saying, the royal egg was sitting up there, but this morning we discovered that it had been-- Zidgel: Eaten?! How despicable! Chicken #1: No, if you wait till I'm finished, (clucks) it was stolen! Zidgel: Finished? Chicken #1: (nods head) Zidgel: Stolen?! How despicable! Chicken #1: Right out from under us. (clucks) We always have someone sitting on it. Fidgel: And without the royal egg, your once and future prince can't be born to his rightful throne. Michelle: Do you know who stole it? Chicken #1: Yes, caught the thief trying to escape. Gizmoid! Gizmoid: I didn't steal anything, I tell ya! I'm innocent! Go ahead. Search me. Chickens: Gizmoid is guilty! Guilty! Gizmoid is guilty! Fidgel: So, why do you need us? If you've already had the trial. Chicken #1: Trial? What trial? Fidgel: Well, you have to have a trial, right? Zidgel: The doctor is right, my fine feathered lynch mob. You have to give the poor fellow a fair trial. Federation regulation. Michelle: But why? Fidgel: A trial would give us a chance to listen to what Gizmoid had to say, so we can decide if he's innocent or guilty. Midgel: The trial of Gizmoid Fox is now in session, Judge Zidgel presiding. Kevin: That's you there, Zidgel. Zidgel: Excellent job, Kevin. You got my best side. Michelle: Henny Penny, where were you--? Zidgel: Guilty! Throw him in prison. Michelle: You haven't even heard the question yet. Zidgel: Is that really necessary? He's a fox, there're hens. It's an old story. Michelle: Shouldn't you listen to all the evidence before making a decision? Zidgel: But why? Michelle: Because, well, Fidgel? Fidgel: Because he who answers before listening, that is his folly and his shame. Michelle: Grandmum said the very same thing this morning when I accused Jason of denting the ship. I wonder... Gizmoid: And besides, I'm innocent! Zidgel: Not guilty then. Can we go home now? Michelle: Captain. Zidgel: Fine. But I'm still playing rollie ball. Michelle: Henny Penny, tell us what you saw the day of the theft. Henny Penny: Well, I was just going to clean up the coop. I was so busy, it was such a mess. We chickens are a messy lot. I didn't notice him at first. I only heard him at the last minute, but he threw a sack over my head. By the time I got that sack off my head, Gizmoid was on the perch holding the royal egg. Zidgel: Guilty! Zidgel: You're really in a lot of trouble there, Gizmoid. Take the prisoner away. Michelle: Your honor! You have to hear from the fox before you can decide innocent or guilty. Zidgel: Yeah, but I already heard the story. I don't want to hear it again. I know how it ends. Oh, very well. Michelle: Gizmoid, you've been accused of stealing Henpeckedalot's royal egg. Zidgel: I object! Michelle: You can't object. You're the judge. Zidgel: I know, but I always wanted to say that. (clears throat) I substain my objection. Mr. Fox, how do you plead? Gizmoid: Not guilty. You have to believe me. Zidgel: Very well, not guilty! Michelle: Not so fast, your honor, captain, sir. Zidgel: I thought this was what you wanted. Michelle: I want you to listen to everything before you answer. Like Grandmum said-- Zidgel: Ah, that folly and shame bit, huh? Zidgel: (sighs) Michelle: Your honor, let Mr. Fox tell what really happened. Zidgel: Fine, fine. But you mind if I--? Gizmoid: Well, see, I was looking for shelter from a cosmic dust storm. When I entered, I spotted the royal egg sitting on its perch. Suddenly, a shadow fell across it. Zidgel: Not guilty! Chicken #1: But there's more to the story. He's guilty! Michelle: Captain Zidgel, you're not even paying attention! Zidgel: Call me your honor, okay? I'm a judge and everything. See my robes? Michelle: Then act like a judge and listen. Zidgel: No need to. He's guilty. Chickens: (cluck angrily) Zidgel: Order! Order! Order in the court! Now where were we? Oh, right, guilty! Michelle: You didn't even listen to his testimony. Zidgel: Yes, I did. I liked Henny Penny's story better. Had more drama. Although, his did have more intrigue. Michelle: Your honor, I want to cross examine Henny Penny. Michelle: Okay, Henny Penny-- Henny Penny: No, I didn't do anything! Michelle: But I didn't ask you anything yet. Henny Penny: Oh, sorry. Michelle: Henny Penny, are you a chicken--? Henny Penny: No. Michelle: What? Henny Penny: Dah! I'm sorry. Uh, what was the question? Michelle: I was going to ask, are you a chicken who keeps the coop clean? Henny Penny: Oh, uh, yes. I mean, I clean. Michelle: But why did you say no before? Michelle: Your honor, I request permission to unmask this imposter! Everyone: (gasps) Michelle: This is one of Cavitus' henchman. I recognized his feet. Zidgel: Wow. What tipped you? Michelle: When he answered my question before he heard it all. He said no, that he wasn't a chicken. Minion #1: That was foolish of me and now I feel ashamed. Michelle: But what's he doing here? And why would he steal the royal egg? Minion #2: Uh, can I get off now? Cavitus: No, it must hatch soon. Then I will have a friend. A royal friend. I'll be invited all the best parties! (evil laughter) Midgel: How much farther to where Cavitus has the egg? Minion #1: I'm not sure. It's around here somewhere. Zidgel: Why did Cavitus send you back to Henpeckedalot after you stole the royal egg anyway? Minion #1: He wanted to make sure Gizmoid got the blame. Kevin: Flat tire? Fidgel: Engine malfunction? Midgel: Fork in the road. Fidgel: Hmm, which way? Midgel: This is getting us nowhere. Zidgel: Whoopie! I did it! When you veered right, I got the ball into the hole. I win! I win! Michelle: Look, there's a scarecrow pointing that way. Let's go! Fidgel: I don't think he's actually pointing. We should ask. Michelle: No, he's pointing. Let's go that way. You're right. I guess we better find out before we decide what to do. Let's ask the scarecrow. Fidgel: Uh, no thank you. Have you seen an arch villain go by here with the royal egg? Michelle: Left. He's pointing left, let's go. Fidgel: Michelle, wait. Michelle: You're right. Sorry. I gotta work on that. Fidgel: Thank you. Now, we have to get there before the egg hatches. Rockhopper crew: Bonsai!! Cavitus: It's about to hatch. Then, I'll have my royal friend. The fox told me that the new prince will bond with the first person he sees, me. Cavitus: There he is, the little prince, and my ticket to high society. Chicken prince: Mama! Mama! Cavitus: No, not Mama. Cavitus. The great and powerful evil Cavitus. And your new best friend for life. Chicken prince: Mama. Mama. Food. Food. Cavitus: No, no, no. You don't get it. I can't go to high society parties as your mother. We're friends, get it? Bert: (screams) Chicken prince: Mama! Mama! Mama! Bert: Dahh! This is a nightmare! Minion #1: There it is. Cavitus is down there, between all those asteroids. Midgel: Taking evasive action, watch out. Minion #1: Cavitus set this up to stop a rescue ship. Fidgel: Uh! Very effective. Bert: Help! Someone! Anyone! Chicken prince: Mama! Mama! Feed me! Feed me! Minion #1: There it is. Michelle: Oh, no. Look. We're too late. The prince hatched. Fidgel: I'd say we're right on time, Michelle. Zidgel: Yes, we're just in time to rescue the little fellow. Midgel: From the look of things, the prince isn't the one who needs rescuing. That looks like Bert the hamster. Fidgel: Bert? Where? Michelle: There. Let's save him. Bert: Dah! Thank goodness you're here! What took you so long? Minion #1: Um, I'm not in trouble for leading them back here, am I? Bert: Just rescue me from the prince! He won't leave me alone! He's relentless! You! You said he would bond with me. Gizmoid: You didn't let me finish. I said he would bond with the first person he saw, like his mother. Chicken prince: Mama! Mama! Feed me! Feed me! Bert: I am not your mother! He's your mother! Fidgel: What's this? Bert and Cavitus-- Michelle: Are one and the same. Midgel: Get him! Cavitus: Ahhh! Get me out of here! Chicken prince: Mama? Michelle: Don't worry, prince. We'll take you home. To your real mama. Chicken prince: Oh, okay. Hee, hee. Chicken prince: Mama? Michelle: Don't jump to any conclusions until you listen to everything I have to say, okay? Chicken prince: Hee, hee. Michelle: I'm really sorry, Jason. I didn't listen to everything you had to say, and I jumped to a conclusion. I'll listen now. Jason: Yeah, great. Does me no good. Mission's over. Hope you had fun. Michelle: I'm sorry. How did the Rockhopper get dented? Jason: Beats me. Only we're both in trouble. You know how Grandmum says to be careful with Granddad's old stuff. Grandmum: Hello, squash blossoms. Why so glum? Michelle: Granddad's spaceship... Grandmum: Oh, yes, right. I was getting ready to tell you before I started the vacuum. I dented it when I was vacuuming earlier. I wasn't careful. So sorry, pumpkins. My fault. Now, I hope you didn't get angry with each other before you heard the whole matter. Michelle: Come on, Jason. You'll never guess what I found out about Bert and Cavitus. Michelle: And thank you for a grandmum who listens and teaches us to do the same thing. Jason: And who admits when she does something wrong, and for bringing Michelle home safe. Jason and Michelle: Amen. Michelle: Jason, you were worried? Jason: I didn't say that. Michelle: Well, what did you say? Jason: Yes, no, well, maybe a little. Michelle: Thanks, Jason. Goodnight. Category:Transcripts Category:3-2-1 Penguins! transcripts